This Can't Be Life
by Urablur
Summary: They expect me to become a hero, a Saint, the next Messiah.I am no great.


**Urablur: Yep. I started writing again. Jeez, I dropped out of NaNoWriMo for this? D:  
Oh well, I know you want more literature and that I shall give. Plus a cameo!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Problem**

* * *

There's always what they call the feeder areas.  
I don't know why it's called that. I even hate that name. But all of the so-called legends- even that nitpicky Pikachu, the one I loathe to no end, even if I have lived for only the yearsworth of three, I have known that the alma matter of these places were destined for greatness.

I am no great.

I live in a small community of rarely evolving Pokemon sandwiched between two towns and bothered with the constant threat of getting captured. The human's tool of destruction, as far as I'm concerned.

That morning, I woke up as usual. Got out of my little abode in the bushes and waited patiently of the foragers to come back. It wasn't that bad; Every once in a while, they'd bring some different berries anyway.

I took my seat. It was in the middle of the food line, it seemed most of the Taillows were deciding to ditch the place to try and find Wurmples of their own.

I wouldn't have been surprised if one didn't come back.

Despite all the gloom and doom, it was a surprisingly impressive breakfast. It turns out the foragers had the nerve to go up past the place the humans called Odale. It turned out to be delicious.

So afterwards, I went back into my so-called house as went back to sleeping. No socializing or anything at all. I wasn't that sort of Poochyena, and it wasn't that sort of time, anyway. I hate mornings.

Anyway, I must've slept for a good two hours, which was very unusual in my thoughts- at least six hours were mandatory, before I heard screaming. Not the sort of screaming those humans scream, the one that gets on your nerves, oh no. This was the scream of pure despair.

At first I did not want to see what the problem was. But whoever it was wouldn't stop screaming. It was annoying, and although I could here the voices of other creatures trying to console this poor soul for whatever reason, they wouldn't stop.

I finally convinced myself to get up, and I did. It turns out all that noise was called by an extremely distraught Poochyena mother of some sorts. After a moment of squinting, I recognized her as Saera. Renato's mom. Nice kid, so I was completely confused to what had happened.

A Zigzagoon was trying to get her to stop crying. I don't recall their name, so I simply looked at some other Taillow, who had apparently just came back from hunting for food. He looked just as screwed up as I did.

"What happened? Listen, you can't tell us what's happening unless you quit crying." The Zigzagoon was starting to get annoyed now. I couldn't blame them.

"They have him," the Poochyena rasped out in between cries. "They have my baby!"

I really wanted to go back to sleep, but this girl wouldn't stop howling. Wouldn't. Shut. Up.

Guessing she was referring to Renato, I turned and bumped into another Zigzagoon. It was intentional, I know. Anyway, before this Pokemon could say anything I just motioned for him to follow me.

After out of hearing range (barely), the Zigzagoon, I think his name was Uzo, or Uz or something retarded-sounding like that, he asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Jeez, put the pieces together!" I snapped. I could still hear the pokemon screaming in the back, and I was getting frustrated. "I'm tired of that girl's crying already! Help me and find that bothersome runt so I can go to bed."

I realized it was selfish, in some means. Yes, I was going gung-ho into a rescue attempt, but for whom?

Actually, I didn't care. Still really don't.

Despite the Uzo guy's pleas to convince me enough to just drop it, we made it a priority to first check Renato and his friend's general hiding spot, one I had been invited to before. Nothing special there, although the lake view was pretty nice.

We hunkered down in the bushes and waited. After a moment Uzo hissed, "Human! Human!"

I slinked backwards, and almost right after Uzo predicted a human, wearing a greenish red outfit and the most ridiculous hat I have ever seen walk by. I mean seriously, it looked like a giant white scallop was assaulting his cranium.

All fashion statements aside, I could tell that this human was flustered and confused. He bent over and dug through a big orange cloth. After a moment, he pulled out a ball, one of those things they use to capture Pokemon. I could hear Uzo's gasp.

But out of the ball came another Pokemon. This one was green, and looked a lot like a lizard. The human was surprised at this for a second, but then turned around and said something. A voice off to the right yelled something back. Nodding his head, he then yelled something at the lizard and it ran off. After a moment, I heard some violent noises and the lizard came back, with another human wearing white. They talked to each other for a moment, and the first human called the Pokemon into it's ball. They started to walk off as if nothing just happened.

After Uzo and I stared at each other terrified, we decided to see what they just beat up on. Uzo immediately turned to me.

"Hey Dodge, look!" He said. I turned around, and backed away.

"Woah, is that..."

"Yeah." The Zigzagoon sniffed the body, then turned to me. "This is obviously what they were attacking."

"Crap, that must be Renato, then," I muttered. "What are we supposed to tell the others?"

"Beats me!" Uzo exclaimed.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. Just help me get this body back to everyone-"

"Oh...Oh...What the..." Uzo wouldn't budge. He was too busy staring at the body. "It's alive... He's breathing..."

It was getting tiring to hear him stutter, but it appeared Renato was still alive. Even better.

"Keep it together, okay?" I hissed, in between mouthfuls of fur. This was very hard to do, because Renato was somewhat heavy.

By the time we got back, Saera had generally stopped snivelling, but once she saw the body she began howling. In frustration I droppped the pokemon, and glared at her.

"Come on, damnit!" I growled. It wasn't the best thing to do at the time, but who cares?

Saera stared at me for a moment, then turned to her beloved son.

"What are you standing there for?" Someone said. "He needs help."

"Hey, what's this?" Another said.

I never noticed it before, but there seemed to be a large black prick standing out from Renato's neck.

"I don't know," A Wurmple had inched up quietly, "But if I'm not mistaken, that looks like some sort of poison sting."

Okay. That wasn't the best thing to explain. Saera started crying again. At this point I was becoming somewhat sympathetic, because her son was getting it pretty rough.

"Take it out! Take it out!" The Poochyena mother cried.

A Zigzagoon obliged. He grasped it between his teeth and pulled up. Everything was fine for a second.

Then chaos.

Multiple things happened, really.

First, some sort of weird purple liquid begain squirting out from where the prick was. The Zigzagoon swayed and fell limp onto the ground with the prick still in his mouth. Then, everyone ran for their life, stampeding a lot of the things.

I could see Uzo getting squished by about twelve Wurmples, and Saera was unmercifully doused by the liquid and then rammed off to the side by some panicking Zigzagoons. I ran to escape the mass riot.

After a few minutes, the purple liquid stopped spurting out. Finally, someone worked up the nerve to take a look at Renato.

"He's... He's..." The pokemon stammered.

Dead.


End file.
